It Started With a Rose
by greeen-eyed beauty
Summary: She was a coordinator, and a darn good one at that. She wouldn't let that arrogant pretty boy beat her. Especially when it was her prize to win. (One-Shot)


Auroua: I remember writing an one shot for Drew and Kagome before, but I got rid of it and then lost it when I had to fix my computer. Here's another. I hope it's better and I might even make a fic out of it. I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Summary: She was a coordinator, and a darn good one at that. She wouldn't let that arrogant pretty boy beat her. Especially when it was her prize to win!

* * *

It Started With a Rose.

* * *

Kagome hummed softly under her breath, absently awaiting for the first round of the contest to start. She only had one more ribbon to win before she could enter the Grand Festival. She spared a glance down at her Dewgong. She smiled softly and patted the carefree Pokemon gently on the head. "Are you ready for this?"

"'Gong!" She called happily.

"Good." Kagome smiled, "Because there is no way we will lose."

Her mood good, and her nerves nonexistent, she felt completely confident. That was, before... he... showed his cocky face.

The green haired, green eyed, jerk she had met quite a while back. Drew was his name, and she had no desire to see his face. She bit back impolite words and gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Drew, how have you been?"

He didn't even bother to glance at her, his eyes fixed on the screen as he intently watched a girl make her performance. May was her name, Kagome knew because she traveled with her, Ash, Max, and Brock.

A few seconds later, he answered calmly. "I've been fine."

Kagome looked by his side to spot his Roselia eyeing her. She giggled before reaching out to lightly pat his head, being mindful of the poisonous points. "Your Roselia looks great."

At that, he turned to face her. "So does your Dewgong. You just recently caught it, didn't you?"

She nodded and looked down at the happy Pokemon. "We've been working hard nonstop for this. I know Dewgong will do great. I have this contest in the bag."

He gave her a cocky grin. It was that cocky grin she despised.

"Are you sure about that? I am competing."

Kagome clenched her fist and quickly stood up, jabbing her finger into his chest. She had to slightly tilt her head back to look him in the eyes. "Yes, I am sure I will win. You may be able to work your way under May's skin, but I won't let some pretty boy get in my way."

The sound of her name being called cut her off from saying another thing. She huffed and took a step back. She called Dewgong back into her Pokeball before she turned on her heel.

"Watch and learn, you just might learn something about me and my Pokemon, Drew."

* * *

"All right Dewgong, use water pulse!" Kagome shouted out confidently, mimicking the same words she had said over and over again in preparation. Dewgong wasted no time, and confidently fired off the move, waiting for the next phase.

"Next, freeze it with sheer cold!"

The rings of water froze, little droplets connecting them to one another, and also the ground. The space in the ice rings left enough room for a Wailmer to go through them.

"Now, use aurora beam! Fire it through those rings!"

Dewgong let out a loud cry before firing the rainbow colored beam. It streaked through the light blue rings, casting a glorious shaded reflection to spread through the arena. Every color of the rainbow danced against the ceiling, ground, walls, and people watching as impressed and amazed gasps rang throughout the area.

"Next use rain dance, and then use sheer cold one last time!"

Droplets of rain fell onto the arena stage before freezing into ribbon-like structures connecting the ceiling to the floor, intertwining through the rings.

At the end of her performance, it looked as if Kagome had created a winter wonderland.

"Absolutely amazing!" The announcer shouted in excitement, "It's like Kagome is aiming to please, and I don't think she will be upstaged. She's created her own little winter playground."

The judges quickly agreed that it was fantastically done and quite beautiful before Kagome bowed politely and exited off of the arena.

* * *

Kagome sat back in a chair, watching the rest of the coordinators make their appeals. Drew amazed the crowd, like usual, with his Roselia. She sighed and waited until the end before finally standing. May had long ago found her in the crowd and had taken the empty seat beside her.

She wouldn't lie, sometimes it got pretty intense between the two of them when the competed at the same time. May after all still had two more ribbons to win, whereas she only needed one more. Kagome didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it wasn't about beating May, it was all about beating Drew.

Even since they had met, he had done nothing but be fairly kind, make snide comments about her, to her most of the time, and borderline insult her. They both needed only one more ribbon, and she would pummel him.

Okay, so maybe sometimes she got a little too serious, but he had it coming!

* * *

After the finalists had been chosen, all three had made it to the second round, the matches began. May faced off against a water Pokemon user. It was bad luck, seeing as she was using her Combusken. She had nearly won, but only lost when the timer ran out and she was down by just a little. It had been a good match, and Kagome promised to take her for a treat after the contest was over. That improved the girl's mood a lot.

Kagome and Drew had made their way to the finals, and they were facing off against one another.

It was Dewgong verses Roselia for the victory.

From the other side of the arena, Kagome sent him a sly smirk, mouthing the words "You're going down" to him. He returned the gesture by flipping his hair and mouthing "As if."

The match started, and they both had their own advantage against the other. Roselia's strength against water, and Dewgong's ice part being strong against grass.

The first part of the match was full of hits and misses. Roselia would nail an attack, only to be hit by sheer cold or aurora beam, and vice verse. Their health remained even throughout.

When the clock reached two minutes, the match got extremely heated and intense as both competitors put forth their best effort in order to win.

As the clock wound down to a mere thirty seconds, the health points of Roselia was down by a quarter of Dewgong's. When the timer ran out, Kagome and Dewgong won by a hair.

* * *

The day as long over and the sun had already set. Ash and the other had already retired for bed, but Kagome was sitting outside, absently starting at the stars.

"You did great today."

Kagome jumped at the voice, turning around to face Drew.

"I'm impressed."

Kagome blushed slightly, not quite sure why though. "Thank you. The same for you. You've trained your Roselia very well."

He gave her a smirk. This time, however, it was different than his normal cocky one. This one was sly, and somewhat... cute.

They sat there for a good while, talking about this and that before she stood and yawned.

"It's about time I go to bed." She said, blinking back tired tears, "I have no idea when the others will want to leave tomorrow. Knowing Ash, it's bound to be early."

Drew nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Definitely." Kagome opened her eyes to stare at a vibrant red rose. She was accustomed to Drew giving May roses for her Pokemon, so she assumed it was for Dewgong. "For Dewgong?"

He chuckled slightly before turning and walking away. "No. It is for you, klutz."

She felt her face heat up before her mind finally registered the entire statement.

"HEY! I am not a klutz, you arrogant pretty boy!"

* * *

Auroua: You're probably wondering why I didn't put the battle sequence in it. Well, to answer your question I didn't want it to be too long. Describing it the way I did made it a decent length for what I was aiming for.

So, should I post the story to go along with this? If I did, it would start from the beginning of the series or somewhere like that.

Anyway I hope this was at least a little bit decent. Thanks for reading!

Review if you don't mind and tell me what you thing.

Ja!


End file.
